


Dark Desires: the sequel

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Sanders sides smut book [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying, Dildos, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Logan still wishes to teach Roman a lesson for his poor behaviour, and Remus wishes to help. However their original plans come to a grinding stop when the truth comes out.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders sides smut book [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772515
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Dark Desires: the sequel

A few days had passed since Logan had first had sexual encounters with Remus but, deep down the logical side still wanted to teach Roman a lesson. He wanted the Prince to understand that Logan was his superior, and he was going to use what Remus taught him on.

Logan knocked in Romans door but got not answer. "Roman, open up." Logic called out firmly, still nothing. Logan huffed out a heavy sigh and entered Romans room to see if the creative side was even in his room, there was no sign of him. Logan frowned and left the royal sides room to continue his search.

Meanwhile, Remus was up to no good or he was doing Logan a favour depending on how you look at things. Logan had informed him that he'd made a plan to 'sit down' with Roman and confront him about his behaviour. Of course, Remus wanted to help.

"Remus get off of me this instant!" The prince growled through his teeth while being grappled in the middle of a large throne hall at the heart of Thomas' imagination.

"No can-do brother. You see, a special someone requires your audience." Remus grinned summoning navy-blue bondage rope. The duke took his twin straight to Logan's bedroom.

Romans eyes widened, "What the hell! Since when are you conspiring with Logan?" Roman was in a state of utter disbelief.

"Since I helped him with his anger management issues... Now then, be a good little slut a hold still, it won't be long before master finds us, and I want to get you prepared so I can get a reward later." Remus purred with a smirk.

Roman did the complete opposite once Remus summoned all the equipment that the unlikely pair were planning to use on him. He wouldn't admit but he felt a twinge of jealousy discovering Remus was sleeping with his crush; that's why Roman was always picking fight with Logan. He liked the logical side, but Logan was so oblivious it made Roman mad so he'd lash out and become unreasonable; it wasn't something Roman proud of.

Thirty-seven long minutes of Roman struggling while Remus stripped his twin and tied Romans wrist to the head board. The light creative side was secured into place with an incredibly intricate combination of knots. Remus had alleviated Romans legs and put his ankles in a pair of leather manacles attached to a long metal pole to keep Romans legs from closing.

"I hate your guts!" Roman spat at his twisted twin, to which Remus shrugged.

"Oh, hush slut. I knew about your crush on Logan long before you did, just be glad you finally get to take his dick... I just pray that shows you some mercy" Remus gagged Roman with one of Logan's old ties he didn't wear anymore.

As if on cue, Logan opened his bedroom door looking defeated, only to stare at the sight laid out before him.

"I caught him for you master, are you proud of me?" Remus dropped to the floor and crawled over to Logan on his hands and knees like a well-trained puppy, easily falling into the role of the submissive.

"Very proud, Remus." Logan petted Remus hair gently. The intrusive side keened and leaned into Logan's loving touch, pleased that his actions received his lover's approval. "I'll reward you soon pet." Logan walked up Romans side, standing next to the top of the bed. "You've been such a nuisance Roman. Honestly, does it really take being physically tied down to get you to cooperate?" Logan asked rhetorically.

Roman looked up at Logan, drooling around Logan's old light blue tie. _Take me Logan. I want you, please just take me!_ Roman begged even though Logan couldn't hear his thoughts.

Logan ran his fingertips lightly across the inside of Roman's raised arm stopping at the rope around the sub's wrist, "not too tight? Nod for yes, shake for no." Roman shook his head. "Do you know why you're here?" Roman shook his head again. "you're here to receive punishment for your poor behaviour around me these past few weeks." Logan informed Roman.

Romans eyes seemed to scream 'I'm sorry.'

"There's no use looking at me like that Roman; it's already been decided." Logan turned and walked to the foot of the bed where Remus was waiting patiently for his turn, kneeling on the floor in nothing but a green leather collar. Logan smiled and patted to bed silently asking Remus to get on it.

The intrusive side jumped onto the large bed happily and suck his tongue out panting, thirsty for his master.

"Would you like your reward, pet?... speak boy." Logan commanded.

"Yes master." Remus answered licking his dry lips.

"Then let's show you twin what he'll receive if he behaves better in the future." The logical side stripped himself at a standard speed, not slow but not in a rush.

Roman blushed at the glorious sight of Logan's naked body and whimpered quietly wishing he was in Remus' spot. But Logan paid him no mind, he didn't even scold Roman; the lack of attention was Roman own personal hell, such a specific punishment that could only work on the creative twins.

Remus knelt on the mattress awaiting Logan's commands, watching Logan's every movement as he got on the bed in front of Remus. There was an unspoken agreement as the two sides shared a look. Suddenly Logan grabbed Remus by the hair and roughly pulled him into a heated wet kiss. Remus moaned as Logan tugged on hair as they devoured each other.

Remus' dick hardened against Logan body and Logan reacted sharply, reaching between them to stroked Remus' dick. The scene was filthy, but Roman was turned on by all of it.

"On your hands and knee Re." Logan instructed firmly after he pulled away, and let go of Remus. Remus quickly did as he was told. "How did I manage to find such an obedient bitch. You have freedom to speak until I say so Remus, I want you to let Roman know how good of a master I've been to you."

"So good master, you trained me so well~" Remus praised Logan.

"Pop quiz. What do my good pets get for being good?" Logan asked.

"They get masters big juicy cock!" Remus answered excitedly.

"And?" Logan smirked.

"And his cum!" Remus chirped.

"Clever boy Remus." Logan purred, "go on pet, take your reward."

"Thank you master!" Remus lunged forward to take Logan half hard penis in his wet slobbering mouth. Logan gave him quite a scare when he first came to Remus but he hadn't experienced another drop since that night.

Remus sucked Logan's dick until he was rock hard and pulled off to lick Logan's head jerking the dominant side off. Logan sighed and groaned every time Remus flicked his tongue over his slit lapping up every drop of pre cum. Logan jumped slightly when Remus left his shaft to suck on his balls stretching his mouth taking both of them and closing his lips around them. "S-such a talented slut~" Logan moaned feeling Remus licking his balls. "close Re~" he announced.

Remus released his master's testicles and tilted his head back opening his mouth wide. Logan chuckled endearingly and jerked himself off aiming into Remus' mouth. The logical sides mouth hung open silently moaning as he spurted cum into Remus' waiting mouth, some drops missing and landing on his cheeks and chin.

Logan panted trying to regain his composure while Remus turned to face Roman. The light side looked broken with want; tears streaming down his face, eyes red and puffy from being left to watch his crush get pleasured by someone other than him.

Remus' grin dropped and he turned back to Logan who still hadn't noticed the state of his twin. "m-master do I still have permission to speak?"

"Of course, Re. What is it?" Logan asked still out of breath.

"Roman's really upset." Remus pointed at his brother that was sobbing around his gag.

Logan frowned and looked at the distraught side, something clicked in Logan's stone-cold unsympathetic brain, registering the crying was not due to Roman being a brat that wanted attention.

Logan's moved before his mind told him to, rushing other to take the tie out of Romans mouth, "what's wrong Roman? Speak to me." Logan asked gently his voice dripping with concern.

"You're such an idiot Logan, I hate you!" Roman cried, it hurt to say those three words to Logan because they weren't true.

Logan was so confused by this turn of events, he turned to Remus for help.

Remus sighed "Roman's right for once; you're clueless with this stuff." He sat down cross-legged.

"Then enlighten me." Logan requested needing to know what all the fuss was about.

"For fucks sake Lo, Roman's in love with you!" Remus yelled getting annoyed at just how oblivious Logan was to emotions, what did Roman expect falling for a side with no regards for human emotion, this was bound to fail. "Jesus Christ, no wonder he lashes out at you. You're as stupid as they come."

"That can't be it Remus I think you're-" Logan was cut off by Romans sniffing

"No, Remus is right, I've had a crush on you for ages Lo, you just never noticed. You just brush off everything I do to make you see how I feel like it's meaningless to you." Roman sobbed. Logan had an unexplained aching feeling in his chest and he wore a pained expression. "Lo?"

Logan looked at Roman and shook his head internally beating himself up for hurting his friend; he snapped and releasing Roman from the bonds and eased Romans legs down on the bed, "apologies Roman, it seems my inability to process emotions has led me to cause you deep distress." Logan summoned a box of tissues and went to dry Romans tears.

"Stop Logan, just stop everything you're doing." Roman moved away in protest. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up thinking there'd be a chance that you could love me back."

"Wait Roman please hear me out." Logan asked offering Roman a blanket to cover up while he put his boxers back on.

Roman silently accepted the blanket a pulled if over him sitting up against the headboard, "fine." Remus crawled up the bed still naked and hard and snuggled up to Roman, his twin grimaced at the feeling of the dick sitting against his covered hip.

"It's true I struggle with emotional situations but it would appear I'm not completely without empathy." Logan explained quietly.

"So, what you just spontaneously have emotions now, doesn't toy with me Lo." Roman stole the box of tissues blowing his nose and taking another one out for his eyes.

"I have no interest in hurting you emotionally, I never have. I do have the capability of feeling emotions I just find them... difficult to comprehend... I don't like admitting this but I need help learning how to understand my emotions." Logan confessed in earnest.

Romans mouth twitched into a small smile, "you need help or you want help?" he asked.

Logan sighed, "I want help." He said reluctantly. "I want your help."

Remus smiled at Roman and gave him a nod. Roman smirked "Logan do you want to why I was upset, I was jealous of Remus so I think you should be able to figure out how to fix this issue, knowing how smart you are." Roman made the blanket disappear.

Logan's eyes widened, "you want to do this now after what just happened?"

"Under one condition, you won't ignore my presence. Oh, and I'd like to be put back in those bonds please." Roman requested.

Logan nodded "very well, Remus could you-?" Remus grinned and snapped his fingers and Roman was back in his previous position; tied up and legs spread wide, but not gagged.

"But first, you blue balled my brother which was very mean so see to him before men." Roman ordered. Logan nodded and climbed over to Remus consciously looking at Roman every now and them as he blew Remus.

"Mmm, Logan's so good with his mouth Roman." Remus moaned bucking into the warmth of the wet mouth.

"I bet he is." Roman grinned, "he's a gorgeous switch. You close Remus." Remus nodded frantically, holding Logan head down, "cum down his throat Re."

"Oh god!" Remus yelled out cumming into Logan's throat forcing the side to swallow. Logan pulled of Remus' cock. "Better get back into dom mode quick Lo, you don't want to keep Roman waiting."

Logan cleared his throat and took a deep breath and shed his boxers summoning lube. Roman was fidgety where he was bound. "Hold still pet you don't want to get on master's bad side."

Roman stilled his movements as he was told to. _That's it Lo. Take me,_ "claim me master~" Roman didn't know he'd said the last part out loud.

"I will pet." Logan reassured Roman, slicking up his fingers. The logical watched Roman with lustful eyes, moving in-between Romans legs, lying down on his front to avoid hitting his head on the metal bar keeping Romans legs spread wide for him. Logan teased the prince's hole with the tip of a slick finger. "Pop quiz Roman, who's your master?"

Roman whined, "L-Logan's my master." He answered.

"Well done princey." Logan smiled and pushed in the first finger. Roman moaned quietly.

Remus hugged Roman sideways rubbing Roman's chest, which had Logan slightly perplexed, "Remus what do you think you're doing?" Logan inquired.

Remus chuckled, "what? I have an incest kink, and Roman doesn't mind."

The princely side blushed slightly embarrassed by Remus outing him in front of Logan while his crush was fingering him, "we've been in a complicated relationship since Thomas' awkward-rebellious-teen emo phase." Roman admitted.

Logan blinked, "interesting, I'll keep that in mind; as you were." Logan said pressing a second finger into Roman pumping them into the sub, stretching the tight hole, listening to Roman fall apart as Remus sucked on one of his nipples.

"Oh master- Ah~" Roman mewled while Logan scissors him open.

"As much as I love you voice Roman, I like my pets to be quiet. Remus fetch our training gag." Logan commanded.

Remus pulled away from Romans chest "Yes master." The intrusive side summoned the black dildo gag Logan picked out to help Remus control his inappropriate outbursts during sex. Roman stared at the object and his dick twitched. "I think he wants it master, can I put it on him, pretty please." Remus asked politely.

Logan looked up at Roman, "is that true, do you want to suck on that while we copulate?" Logan asked.

"Yes master, please let me suck on it." Roman begged.

Logan nodded to Remus, "strap him into it, Re."

Remus obeyed and Roman opened mouth to take the length of the dildo, gagging slightly as it was forced down his throat, Remus secured the strap. Logan grinned and slipped a third finger into Roman, the moan got caught and made a strangled gurgling noise instead.

Remus went leaned down to lick and suck at the bulge in Romans neck while Logan finished stretching Roman open.

Once Roman's hole was more pliable Logan pulled his fingers out and moved up Romans body nudging a lube slick cock at the entrance.

Roman eyes squeezed shut as he screamed around the dildo feeling Logan's enormous dick pushed into him. Logan swiftly got rid of the metal bar and knelt up pulling Roman onto his dick bottoming out.

The logical side reached down and held Romans hips up as leverage pulling out and slamming back in knocking the air out of Romans lungs. "Remus." Logan called voice firm and commanding.

"Yes master." Remus answered quickly.

"Come here and suck off your brother while we copulate." Logan instructed, Remus moved faster than a speeding bullet he straddled Romans body giving Roman a view of his bruised ass and lowered his mouth around Romans aching dick.

Once his subs were settled Logan starting thrusting at and ungodly pace. Roman eyes were still closed as he sucked on the dildo, swirling his tongue around it, mimicking what Remus was doing to his dick.

Pleasure bubbled up in both Roman and Logan as they inched closer to their climaxes. Muted moans vibrate through Roman throat while Logan pounded into his g-spot.

"Cum Roman, you get to release first that's my rule." Logan commanded. Romans hip bucked up into Remus' mouth and he filled his twin mouth with semen. "I'm close Ro~, I gonna fill you pet." Logan stopped thrusting buried in Roman and released his cum into the prince's hole breathing heavily.

Remus untied Roman and freed his throat of the dildo, collapsing next to him. Logan pulled out and collapsed on top of Roman.

"Wow, you two are quite the team." Roman finally spoke hugging Logan and Remus.

"Does this mean we can share Logan, bro?" Remus asked giving Roman sad puppy eyes.

"Yes, as long as Logan wants to be shared." Roman smiled.

"I wouldn't mind that." Logan blushed coming out of his dom mode. "however, let's rest and talk more later."

Remus yawned, "agreed I'm beat."

Roman summoned and blanket over them and the trio feel asleep exhausted, snuggled up on the one double bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Remember to spread love not hate.  
> comment and give this story kudos if you enjoyed it.  
> x


End file.
